Himouto! Umaru-Chan LOVE
by cebmarinas21
Summary: My name is Chris, Masazumi Chris. And this story is about a girl I going to talk about. A girl... To whom I see her true colors, to whom I see her nature, and to whom I see as my opposite. In this story you will eventually find about it A secret... A SECRET that which no one ever known to everyone. And I Chris, Masazumi Chris will about to tell you now.


Chapter 1:Chris and Transferring

My name is Chris, Masazumi Chris. 17 years old and a 2rd year senior high school student I'm a half-Filipino and a half-Japanese which my Mother is a Filipino and my Father is Japanese. My family, the Masazumi family is known for the best when it comes to music. This is why my family created a music industry for all international which it is famous to the whole wide world.

And I'm also a singer and composer.

But in this story I'm not talking about sing and composing stuff and all of course

This story is about a girl I going to talk about.

A girl...

To whom I see her true colours, to whom I see her nature, and to whom I see as my opposite.

In this story you will eventually find about it

A secret...

A SECRET that which no one ever known to everyone.

And I Chris, Masazumi Chris will about to tell you now.

(International Masazumi Music Industry 1:00 pm, Saturday)

It was winter my dad called me something that i must known so I went to his office

Of course I was much known to the office since my father is the CEO of this industry

They even called me famous but I'm not that famous and all of course

I just good nature person willing to help and to do things like other will do

Of course just because you are famous that doesn't mean you can't help other

My mother always remind me to help other even I'm will be like this as a superstar

It will never change even father agreed to my attitude

As i was walking down the to the office hall I was greeted to everyone while I was walking, straight head

They giving some smile and they greeted me normally

I also waved them in returned and continue to walk until I was in front of my father's office

Slowly opening the front door and close it carefully and went to his working place while doing his paperwork

"Hey dad you called me, so what do you want from me? Is there any problem regarding around here?" I asked

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there my son" My father answered

"It ok, I know that you are quite busy and you know a lot of work..."

"Yes I know there a lot project and other proposals that will be needed for today. So that why I'm call you over to tell you something"

"Umm what is this something you will say for me, dad?

"Well son, I going to transfer you to another school which you be studying here at Japan again"

"Eh? Transfer to another school again? Is there a problem about my education?"

"No it not about that, you see you mother said to me that she will not be pick you up here in Japan she said she had other things do, of course you know her so better to understand ok?"

"I know she busy, but what about my school life there? My life there is so comfortable around and I want to stay there in the Philippines so why?"

"Son listen I know that you will disagreed even I don't want you to be bother by this, but we have no choice I know that it is hard but it probably it the best so I'm sorry son..."

"It's ok; I understand I should probably go right now..."

I left straight without telling to my father goodbye

I keep on walking straight and my head was on the floor thinking about and absorb everything

I know that it is kind of disappointing but I understand that

And I quite understand that it for the best

I stayed there for four years in high schooland those four years are the best years I been there for long...

It is the one of a kind thing that ever happen to me there this feeling that I have there will be inside my heart but can I really do this even those important people I'm about those leave?

After thinking everything father said, I walked straight at home I went to the computer and usedFacetime and I called my best friend.

I tell him everything even about my transferring through another school

And there he said...

"It ok bro i know that it is hard but do not fear we will always there for you to support even you are fa away were still bestbudsya know? "

"Yeah I know and thanks for everything "

"No problem man! Just enjoy and stay the same as you are! And even you have a problem just called us or talk about it with your family ok? BRO! "

"Yeah, I will..."

After that I went to the bathroom to freshen up then went to bed so I skip dinner i want to take a rest after all and later closing my eyes as I sleep peacefully.

Chapter 1 END


End file.
